


Beneath The Table

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation In Library, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 12:45:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor becomes bored after an hour reading in the library; Loki lends him a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Table

Thor flicked idly through the book laying in front of him, large hands seeming to dwarf the pages beneath his fingertips, despite the fact that the book itself was not exactly a small one. He shifted in his seat, the scrape of the chair legs cutting into the near-silence of the library surrounding him. The noise unnerved him a little, even though ordinarily his life was comprised almost entirely of noise, of war, of feasting and rousting, of the very thunder he commanded. Sometimes the silence of the library afforded him respite from the business of his life, yet that silence, and the pursuit of reading was now beginning to bore him. He knew that an hour had passed already since entering the library and he suddenly longed to return to the daylight of his life once more. 

He sighed, and shuffled in his seat again, feet knocking against those of Loki’s who was sitting opposite him. Unlike Thor, Loki could sit for hours, silent and still, eyes the only watchful part about him, as he read, as he observed, as he did almost anything on a day-to-day basis. Loki looked up, a faint scowl of disapproval crossing his features at the disturbance. 

“Are you bored, brother?” he asked, voice pitched low and too intimate for such a large room. 

Their voices could become easily lost within those vaulted realms without disturbing a single soul, Thor knew, yet that fact did not stop either one of them from speaking quietly to one another, words exchanged in hushed whispers, making even the most mundane of sentences seem intimate and seductive. The fact that Loki could talk with the most sinuous purr helped and Thor couldn’t stop the frisson of pleasure that coursed through him, even though Loki had asked but the most straight forward of questions. 

“A little,” Thor admitted, yet there a distinct and lustful rumble to his voice that Loki was quick to catch. 

Loki smiled, a there and gone again smile that Thor caught despite the swiftness of it. Loki’s dark eyebrows caught and quirked, as his lips described a similar quirk as though at some private amusement. 

“Well, it won’t be long and I shall be finished,” he said,. already turning his gaze to his book again. “Be still for now, and then we can make love, if you wish.” 

“Not so loud, Loki,” Thor hissed, shocked despite himself.

Even though there were no one around them to hear, he still cast his gaze over his shoulders anyway. Even if there were, he knew that no one would care. Their relationship hadn’t been kept exactly secret after all, more for the fact that Thor would always brag about bedding Loki, about how good in bed Loki was, and how much Thor loved his brother. Loki, true to form, always kept quiet about their exploits, although the pleased smirk that crossed his face whenever he heard tales of Thor’s latest bragging seemed to spur Thor on to further efforts, as though Loki approved of the very public affirmation of their love.

Thor turned his attentions back to his book, golden eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he began to read again. He soon lost himself to tales of weaponry, again, before suddenly jerking slightly when he felt his trousers beginning to open. He cast a quick, almost severe look upon Loki, yet he could see the trickster’s hands upon the tabletop, slender fingers clearly in view. Loki glanced up when he realized that Thor’s attention was, once again, upon him, a polite smile upon his face as he did so.

“Anything wrong?” he asked, too innocent to Thor’s ears.

Thor could feel an unseen hand easing his cock from his undergarments, and he risked a look beneath the table; as expected, there was no one there. The look of pure and unadulterated amusement in Loki’s eyes was beautiful, heating Loki’s normally guardedly cool green gaze wonderfully. Thor swallowed, as he felt the familiar pressure of Loki’s hand upon him, invisible though it was, fingers slowly stroking him and teasing him in the way that Loki liked to do. He grunted, as he leant back in his chair, head canted backwards and exposing his throat to the light; he gave into the pleasure that Loki was providing him, hands gripping the edge of the table tightly. He spoke before he even realized that that was what he was going to do.

“More,” he said, hips arching up from the chair beneath him so roughly, the joints of the wooden frame creaked. 

“More what, brother?” Loki asked, as the pressure grew upon Thor’s stiffening cock.

Thor gripped the edge of the table tighter and brought his gaze down upon Loki’s, gritting his teeth against the mounting pleasure before speaking.

“I know what you are doing, Loki,” he growled, his voice filled with the very thunder he was a god of. “This is one of your spells.”

“I’m sorry, do you wish me to stop?” Loki asked, and the pressure fell away from Thor’s cock.

Thor barked out a single - No - before the pressure was back again, in full force. Loki kept his eyes upon Thor, as Loki’s unseen hand continued to stroke him. Thor’s cheeks were flushed, hair falling into his eyes as he came apart, arousal thick in the air between him as Loki’s spell continued. Loki could hear the chair beneath Thor creaking rhythmically as Thor’s hips pumped into the hold he had upon him; Thor’s movements became more erratic, eyes blown wide with lust, lips parted and groans falling from between his lips. Thor, in a word, looked beautiful, and it was down to Loki’s ingenious spell - even if Loki did say so himself.

Thor gasped out Loki’s name as he felt his climax building within him, broad chest rising and falling as he tried to hold on for a little longer. He threw his head back, throat straining as he gave in, releasing over Loki’s unseen hand with a choked moan of his brother’s name. Loki’s smirk was obvious when he cleaned Thor up and tucked him back into his undergarments. Thor smiled lazily, but remained silent, sitting boneless in his chair without even making the attempt to move again.

Loki didn’t move either; instead, he returned his attentions to his book as though nothing had transpired between them. Loki slowly turned the pages, purposefully taking his time, until finally he snapped the book shut with a loud slam and set it aside. 

“Let’s go to your room, shall we?” he asked, all bright smiles and glittering eyes.

Thor didn’t need asking twice.


End file.
